Trinity's War prev I Remember
by Da Buffster
Summary: Trinity has a dream and remembers her past. Songfic


**Trinity's War**

**Disclaimer:** You think I own this? I think I heard that psychiatrist down the road calling your name. The song is Christina Aguilera's and the characters belong to those brothers with the weird name (Wachowski?). And also I think Warner Bro's. But not mine.

**Title:** Trinity's War (prev. I Remember)

**Author:** That oh so wonderful person writing the story- hmmm, I wonder who it could be. Oh, wait- me!

**A/N:** I'm not sure if this is going to work, as at the moment I don't have a clue what I'm going to write- I'm pretty much sat here listening to the song and hoping something will come to me. Well, I lie, I know it's about Trinity. But I don't know when to set it- before or after Neo, before or after she's unplugged? I guess if you're reading this I've figured some of it out. Please R&R, I have trouble keeping the peeps in character so if I've done anything wrong there just kindly point it out and I'll sit down and study it again. Anyway, I've just made this two pages only by writing this so I'm gonna get on with the story now. Enjoy!

***

I'm sitting in the mess hall, a cup of water in my hands. I'm shaking. It's those dreams again- the ones that bring back my fears, my pain- my past. The ones where I remember.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in the war that she called home_

_Never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_It hurt me to see the pain cross my mothers face_

_Every time my father's fist put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon_

I remember my father, his fist meeting my face. I remember lying awake at night, listening to the screaming, the crying. I remember see the bruises on my mothers body when she said we'd be ok.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

It still hurts. The bruises have gone but the past is still fresh in my mind. Every night I dream. And every night I cry inside.

_I often wonder why I carry all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

People ask why I don't talk to others more, why I don't let people in and hide myself away. It's your fault. You made me afraid; showed me how to scream inside and whisper out.

_Echoes of a broken child screaming please no more_

_Daddy don't you understand the damage you have done_

_For you it's just a memory for me it still lives on_

You don't understand why I screamed. You don't understand the pain. You've forgotten what you did but I still feel each bruise. It makes me angry.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_The strength is for my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I pray I look back at yesterday_

I miss my mother. She loved me. She protected me. She felt the pain and she knew the tears. Together we knew them like our best friends. So I pray she's ok.

_It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And everyday afraid to come home in fear of what I might see, next_

I remember when she died. I remember the knife. I remember the blood, the blood on her, the stairs, the floor, the ceiling, on me. I remember the fear.

_Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_And every morning that I wake I look back at yesterday_

_And I'm ok_

I never cry anymore. If I cried I'd never stop, the pain flowing forever out of me. But now I have Neo. He doesn't understand right now, but one day I'll make him. And one day I'll be ok.

***

**A/N:** That's it, hope you liked it. It's not the best I've ever done, but I love the song so I figured I should post it. PLEASE review, as the other songfic I did (which was way better) has two reviews, which I think are by the same person. So review this one and then go check out my other fic, **I'll hit back (prev. The Pain)**


End file.
